


Confessions and morning breaths

by freedbowtruckle



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is a tease, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reddie, richie is insecure, they are both adults, this is probably shit, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedbowtruckle/pseuds/freedbowtruckle
Summary: In which Richie asks himself if he really deserves the title trashmouth when Eddie fits the description so much better.





	Confessions and morning breaths

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a Reddie shipper since I first read IT back in 2008 somethin'. I am aware that this suxx. Scream at me if you like.

Richie took a moment to look around Eddies room. He knew the other would be home from track running any minute, and had taken the liberty of climbing in through his window as he waited. 

He heard the sound of two things colliding and grinned as he looked through the window and saw Eddie walk up the porch after just having thrown his bike against the wall. Then Richie frowned as he spotted the red shorts on the youth disappearing through the front door, man was he in trouble. As he predicted he couldn’t keep his eyes of the muscular looking thighs as Eddie entered the room with a sports bag thrown over a shoulder. Jumping slightly as he noticed Richie sitting on his bed his hand flew to his heart.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Richie!” He hissed and Richie’s eyes flew back towards his face and he smirked as he pulled out an inhaler from the pocket.

“Calm down, I came prepared Eddie Spaghetti”. 

“I’ve been on the track team for four years, I don’t need that shit anymore”. Eddie rolled his eyes as he sat down his bag by the foot of the bed before sitting down beside him, not giving any indication that he questioned Richie being in his room and he had since long stopped the pointless attempts to prevent Richie from using stupid nicknames.

“Well, that I can tell from those thick fucking thighs”. Richie replied while he put a hand on his friend’s thigh in a playful way, feeling the skin prickle at the temperature difference. “If I didn’t like your mum so much I’d consider being straddled by those”.. He looked up and saw Eddie looking at him. He had noticed the same look just seconds before just when Eddie had first seen him sitting here, and he swallowed at its intensity.

“Are you offering, Tozier?” Eddie suddenly smirked and all saliva disappeared from Richie’s mouth along with his ability to find a clever reply. In an attempt to keep his cool façade, he smirked back.

“Maybe. You interested, Kaspbrak?”

Nailed it. Now Eddie would laugh or hit him and the strange atmosphere would surely be broken. Instead, Eddie shifted somewhat beside him, and Richie’s eyes widened somewhat as he bit his lip in a very un-Eddie manner.

“Definitely”. He whispered, and the next thing Richie knew he felt hands slide up beneath his shirt, going from his stomach and stopping over his chest.

Once again Richie found himself stunned into silence, something that seemed to happen a lot around Eddie nowadays. His heart was beating a hundred miles per hour, he was sure it was about to explode out of his ribcage, sure that Eddie could feel it. He needed to put an end to this joke right now, but his mouth remained unhelpfully ajar in shock, and his eyes fixed on Eddies.

“Lost your voice, trashmouth?” Eddie asked playfully. “Do you need my help to find it?” 

Suddenly the hands on his chest started to move again, and Richie’s eyes widened even further in horror as he realized what the other boy was about to do. As soon as Eddies thumbs rubbed over his nipples his back arched and he broke out of the paralysis with a gasp.

“Fuck, Eds, d-don’t do that”. He uttered in panic as he gripped he edge of the bed in an attempt to remain calm, despite the waves of pleasure rolling over him. “Ha, ha, hilarious joke, now can we stop?”

Instead of withdrawing however Eddies hands just stilled on his chest again. Richie looked up from his previous focus that happened to be the floor to meet Eddie’s eyes and the odd expression had grown clearer, with a skip of his heart Richie identified it as lust as he took in the dilated pupils.

“I remember the party we had with the other losers like two years ago, it was the first time I tried alcohol and you guys urged me to join your game of truth or dare. You said something that day, drunk out of your mind as usual, Eddie added with a slight chuckle. “About your nipples being really sensitive, and that if touched you would, I quote, get a fucking massive boner in seconds”.

Richie was barely listening, Eddie had returned to draw light, slow circles over his nipples and he didn’t need to look to know he was indeed hard. He cleared his throat in an attempt to withdraw attention from the rather prominent problem.

“Yeah, I’m sure you know that to be true by now, but why?”

Eddie paused for a bit as if thinking over his next sentence. “A week ago someone in my track team made a joke about wanting to find someone who look at them the way you look at my thighs, and I wanted to know what the hell they were on about and observed you”.

Richie swallowed nervously. “So you realized that I like you, is that a good thing?”

Eddie groaned at the comment and Richie let out a oof as Eddie pushed him down on his back and straddled him. “Yes, I’d say that’s goddamn amazing since I like you too”.

Richie’s breath hitched in his throat as Eddie rolled is hips down and he realized he was just as affected as him by the events. Eddie was now working on his shirt and he felt himself blush, he was nothing as muscular as Eddie. Eddie noticed and rolled his eyes before stopping to remove his own shirt.

“Move further up will you, there’s not a lot of space here”.

Richie did as he was told, stunned to silence by Eddies demeanor, and lay down with his head on Eddies soft looking pillow as he observed Eddie raising his arms to pull the fabric over his head. For the first time since swimming in the barrens all those years ago he could freely admire Eddies flat and somewhat tanned body, due to the many times the track runners shredded their shirts in demanding races beneath a blazing sun. His staring was interrupted as Eddie climbed the bed and once again straddled him to resume his work on his shirt. Richie covered his face with his arm.

“I’m nowhere as pretty as you, Eds”.. he murmured as he felt all of the shirt being opened and the fabric being parted to revel his soft milky skin. Eddie didn’t even reply as he placed a hand over his beating heart, before pushing Richie’s arm out of his face. As their eyes met Eddie stroke the messy fringe out of his eyes which caused Richie’s face to shift three shades of red. Eddie proceeded by slowly removing Richie’s glasses, a ridiculous artifact that Riche never had the heart to throw out to switch to contacts permanently, despite his prescription having changed somewhat for the better. He placed the glasses just above Richie’s head and then lowered his body until he rested on his elbows for support. Not letting the nervousness kick in he closed the remaining space between them by locking their lips together. 

Eddies eyes fluttered shut as their lips moved against each other somewhat out of beat. Richie had already known he would be shit at kissing, his experience not quite living up to his reputation, but at the moment he didn’t care as his eyes remained open for a moment, too shocked to comprehend what was going on. Then Eddies kisses grew hungrier, heated, like he could no longer contain his desire to ravish Richie, and Richie found that he didn’t mind as their teeth clicked together from time to time. 

One of his arms seemingly automatically found their way around Eddies neck as the other hand tangled into his hair, and the shorter moaned into his mouth at that. Richie’s hips rolled upwards in response to the sound and Eddie broke free from their kiss panting. For a moment Richie wondered if he had screwed something up as Eddie broke free from his embrace, but seconds later his neck was attacked with kisses. As Eddie sucked on the sensitive spot over his vein Richie threw his head back in the pillows with an embarrassed whine. Eddie paused to look down at him with a hooded gaze.

“Oh my, you sure sound like you are in pain. Want me to kiss it better?”

Somewhere deep in his brain where logical thinking still applied Richie applauded Eddie’s wittiness and use of words, but at the moment all he could get out was poorly held back gasps as Eddie slid lower on his thighs to be able to kiss a trail down from his jaw to his collarbone and then to his chest. His skin burned where Eddie lips had been. 

“Maybe here?” Eddie said questioningly and Richie who had forgotten the previous statement tied to get his brain to understand what he meant. Then, Eddies tongue flicked out over a nipple before he closed his lips around it and sucked gently, and Richie’s world exploded in black and white as his back arched off the mattress.

“Fuck”. He uttered in a state of delirium and tried to get a hand on himself, to get some of the strain off but to no avail as Eddie grabbed his arms and placed them above his head, causing him to cry out in frustration. Eddie continued to tease the now hardened bud between his lips with his tongue at the same time as he toyed with the other between his fingers and Richie was now squirming beneath him. He was incredibly turned on by this knowledge. That he could make Richie Tozier writhe in pleasure and keep him to his mercy. Deciding to show him some of this mercy Eddie placed a thigh between Richie’s legs and immediately felt the other push up against it with a groan. Eddie left the nipple with a satisfying popping sound.

“Seems like that is not helping, maybe it’s somewhere else?” He slid down low on Richie’s legs, and instead of whining from the loss of friction Richie was suddenly unusually still, with the exception of his chest heaving up and down like he’d just run a marathon. Their eyes locked and Eddie could see the nervousness behind the others, the still very apparent lust.

“Can I?” Eddie asked, feeling a bit ridiculous motioning towards Richie’s crotch. Seeing the hesitation in the other’s eyes he continued “We don’t have to, it’s fine”. He was about to withdraw when Richie gave him a shaky nod.

“No, it’s okay, like I want it so fucking bad”. Richie blushed. “Just let me”… He didn’t finish his sentence but reached behind him for the pillows to prop them up behind his back until he managed a comfortable half sitting position. Then he reached for his glasses and put them on. “Wanna see you”.

“That’s so fucking hot”. Eddie groaned, climbing up to give him a fierce kiss before he returned to the space between his legs. He quickly worked the zipper before pulling the pants down to his ankles where Richie helped getting them off by kicking slightly. “Kiss it better, yeah?” He whispered before pushing Richie’s legs apart to mouth at the outline of the hardness through the boxers. 

He wasn’t prepared for the way Richie’s hips jerked and almost knocked his teeth in, and neither was Richie who apologized repeatedly over his breath. Eddie just smirked as he met the others gaze, who’s breath hitched at the sight, and then he pushed Richie’s hips down harshly to keep them steady. Then, keeping the eye contact he pressed Richie’s boxers down beneath his hard length in one swift motion, only looking away to watch it bob up towards his stomach. 

“Okay, I’ve never done this before so bear with me”. He said, nervousness noticeable. Then he leaned forward, still with a tight hold on the other’s hips. He closed his lips around the swollen tip, adding some pressure by licking across the slit. Without ability to move his hips Richie threw his head back in a poorly concealed moan. Eddie then slid as far down as he could, back up and then down again while dragging his tongue along the prominent vein on the underside. Starting a slow pace, he went down, went back up where he licked the tip before going down again, swirling his tongue around the length in the process before he repeated the motion. 

Richie’s glasses had grown foggy, he whimpered with the restrain of remaining still, and suddenly Eddie had this urge to just let him loose. He removed the hands on his hips, met Richie’s gaze and sucked down about half of what he could take, and waited. Richie looked at him with wide eyes for a while before gently rolling his hips, forcing his hardness further down Eddies throat. Eddie let out a moan louder than anything he’d thought he’d be able to achieve and both he and Richie went completely still for a second.

“Fuck”. 

Richie’s hands tangled into Eddie’s hair and guided him down on him as he rolled his hips again. Before long he was snapping his hips upwards in a quick pace and Eddie was forced to take it as his head was shoved down to meet the length. Eddie was straining harder than ever against his red shorts and wasn’t sure he would last long. At that moment he swallowed around Richie and Richie moaned.

“I’m really fucking close”. Richie uttered, and Eddie could pinpoint the exact moment he was about to come with the way his hips stuttered, and pulled off to grip Richie’s base tightly to prevent it from happening. Richie fell back into his pillows with a broken sob as his body twitched uncomfortably.

“The hell was that for?” Richie cried out.

Eddie who still felt a bit of surrealism at what had just happened blinked a few times and noticed a few tears in Richie’s eyelashes.

“I’m sorry Richs but I’m not quite finished with you yet”. He reached out to stroke away the single tear that rolled across Richie’s tinning. “For the record, you are so, so pretty. Don’t you dare feel self-conscious around me, Tozier”.

Richie looked at him and his eyes buzzed around somewhat before they finally focused on his face.  
“You’re not allowed to say that while holding my wang in a death-grip”.

Eddie chuckled. “Let me make it up to you”.

He sat back and let Richie put his legs together before sliding up to straddle the top part of his thighs. Then he bit his lip as he grinded down against Richie who’s hips met his with a gasp. It was like Richie hadn’t even realized how hard Eddie was until this moment and his hands immediately flew to grip Eddies ass tightly to guide him down on him in an attempt to bring them closer.

“See what you’re doing to me?” Eddie mumbled and Richie could only groan in response since Eddie was once again sucking at his neck. He broke free with a pop, leaned back a bit to create some space between their bodies and then pushed his now soaked, red shorts down past his length and Richie just couldn’t stop staring because Eddie hadn’t worn any underwear and that was, in lack of a better description, fucking hot. Instead of returning to their grinding motion Eddie lined up their lengths along each other and closed his hands around them and began jerking them off in long hard strokes. 

His own orgasm that had seemed so close before felt like a mile away compared to Richie who was already sweating and panting, gripping Eddies behind so hard that it was surely leave marks, and Eddie almost felt bitter for a second since he had wanted them to come together. Instead he aimed for second best, which was giving Richie the best orgasm of his 19-year-old life, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Richie’s steady shoulder as he kept up. 

Not much later Richie cried out, blunt nails scratching at his backside as he released and fell back against the pillows. Eddie let go of their lengths, not wanting to hurt the sensitive skin. He watched Richie’s eyes drift close, his breathing even out and was about to leave to take care of his problem in belief that Richie had fallen sleep when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Where are you going?” Richie’s eyes fluttered open and he struggled to sit up better. “I believe it’s my turn”.

Eddie’s eyes widened a bit in surprise as Richie closed his large palm around him and contrary to Eddie began stroking him in a slow manner, thumb massaging it way along his length and Eddie found himself groaning because it was not enough, yet it was perfect. 

“I’ve never seen you this riled up, I’ve mistakenly classified you as a bottom. It doesn’t matter though, Eddie Spaghetti, you can fuck me anytime”.

Eddie groaned against and let his head fall down on Richie’s shoulder. “N-not a top, just bossy”. Eddie managed and Richie paused to drag a finger across his slit.

“Is that so, not so surprising after all with a mouth like yours”.

“Sh- ah-shut up, trashmouth”.

“I seem to recall you talking a lot through this and yet I’m the trashmouth? Life is unfair”. Eddie could almost see the smirk on Richie’s face and was about to complain as Richie continued. “Gotta admit it was hot as hell though, Kaspbrak”.

“Shut up”.

“That’s not what your mum said last night”. Richie said and started to laugh as Eddie made an attempt to free himself and swatted the taller man’s hand away from his length.

“That’s it, I’m taking care of this myself since the shower seems like a much more willing company”.

“I’m sorry babe, don’t go”. He managed to stop laughing enough to wrap his arms firmly around the smaller man’s struggling torso and clung on like a koala. “It’s okay, I’ve got you”.

Richie let their lips collide and Eddie visibly relaxed as he sighed into Richie’s mouth. Richie freed one arm from behind Eddie’s back to reach between them again, closing his hand around the still hard member and pumped it harder and faster than he had before. Eddie moaned into his mouth before breaking their kiss in shame and burying his face in Richie’s shoulder. Richie took the chance to lick along the other’s earlobe before biting down lightly. Eddie shuddered against him and Richie felt his length twitch in interest. Surprised, but in a good way, he realized that Eddie probably had a thing for pain, which he would never have thought about the boy who never had bruises or wounds because he was too careful. 

Deciding to test his theory, Richie dragged his blunt nails somewhat harshly along the other’s back. The response was immediate, Eddie let out a gasp as his back arched. Repeating the action at the same time as he nibbled on Eddie’s earlobe Richie could literally feel Eddie’s whole body tense up and relax before he came with a muffled moan since his face still was buried in his shoulder. Richie felt him go limp and once again engulfed him in an embrace as they fell back against the pillows again.

“You okay?” Richie asked, rubbing the shorter person’s back affectionately. Eddie let out a sound of pure mortification against his chest and Richie frowned as he internally panicked. “Oh god, you’re regretting this, I have totally ruined our friendship”. He felt his breathing pace fasten and his hands still on the other’s back as he didn’t know what to do. “I’ll just, you know, leave and you’ll never have to see me again”. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eddie punched him gently in the chest. “It was me who approached you, idiot”.

“Alright, you have ruined our friendship, what’s the differ”.. Richie began before frowning. “I mean what?”

Eddie laughed and propped himself up on his arms to kiss Richie lovingly on the nose. 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, trashmouth”. Eddie smirked. “But I’m afraid I have to leave you for a minute to clean up, I have cum drying on my stomach”.

Richie wriggled his hand before Eddies face as if confirming the fact, the hand which he had used to give him a handjob, and Eddie shuddered as he looked at the mess. Richie suddenly gave him a sly look before putting one of the fingers inside his mouth, and Eddie almost fainted.

“That is disgusting”. He hissed and Richie let out a laugh.

“Quite the opposite my dear Eds, you don’t taste bad at all”.

“Whatever, I’m getting some wet towels”. Eddie rolled his eyes and went off to the bathroom. When he returned he threw one at Richie who wasted no time in cleaning himself off. Eddie blushed somewhat at his boldness as he carefully washed while half hiding behind his own.

“I’m keeping those”. Richie said, getting a hold of Eddies drenched red shorts that lay on the bed. “They will do well as a reminder of my success in wooing you”. 

Eddie snorted as he threw a pair of boxers and sweatpants on Richie before putting on a pair of his own. “I wooed you, remember?” 

Richie waved dismissively with his hands as if saying details, and Eddie rolled his eyes again. 

“Why did you make the sound of a dying seal before by the way?” Richie asked, furrowing his eyebrows in interest and because he was trying to stick his leg in the pants from a horizontal position.

Eddie immediately flushed three shades darker red. “If you didn’t notice I.. I like it when you’re a bit rough”.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Richie asked in confusion, finally dressed as he opened his arms for Eddie to come over. “It’s hot, you’re hot”. He clarified.

“It’s weird”. Eddie mumbled and lay down beside Richie and placed his head on his chest. Richie’s hand immediately buried itself in Eddies hair and he let the strands run through his fingers. They lay silent for a minute before Richie’s hand stilled.

“Eds?”

Eddie hummed in reply, half dozing off.

“Is this”... he swallowed. I mean, does this mean that we’re dating?”

Eddie immediately felt awake as his heart fluttered strangely in his chest. “Only if you want to”. He said carefully.

“I want to!” Richie replied a little too fast, flushing a deep red and Eddie smiled against his chest. 

“Good, me too”.

It was quiet for another minute with only the hand in his hair still moving that indicated that Richie was still awake. Then it stilled again and Eddie presumed he had dozed off and was about to try to fall asleep himself when-

“Eds?”

Eddie had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “Yes, Richie?” 

“Does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?”

Eddie felt it like a warmness was seeping into him and filling every pore. Sweet Richie, even after this wanting to make sure he didn’t mess up. Eddie grinned as he shifted beside Richie, almost lying down on him as he snuggled into his chest.

“It most certainly does”. He assured. “Now can we sleep?”

He felt Richie nod his head and could imagine the matching grin on his face as he closed his arms tighter round Eddie. For the first time in forever they both felt completely safe and happy. 

 

Eddie woke up and was immediately reminded about the night before. He grinned as he stared down at Richie’s sleeping form. As he looked down at his exposed chest he got an idea. He sat up quietly and shuffled closer before slowly beginning to circle the nipples with his thumb. He watched in awe as goosebumps started to fill Richie’s skin, and soon he squirmed a bit. Opening his eyes, he looked around for a second before settling on Eddie.

“You fucking vixen”. Richie breathed, and Eddie could tell his pupils were blown.

Eddie grinned and straddled the other who propped himself on a pillow.

“Fair warning, I have morning breath”.

Eddie snorted. “I know, you’ve spent the night loads of times before idiot”.

“Yeah but we’ve never been in a situation with potential kissing before”.

Eddie stilled for a second as if thinking it through, then he shrugged before leaning in to lock their lips together anyway. He would have all the time in the world to get used to it after all.


End file.
